


Finding Family

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [5]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kurt Pastorius and Arlee hicks are lifted from the Generation X tv pilot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam runs into surviving members of his family in the last refuge during their stay in time line one.
Relationships: Jeb Guthrie/OMC, Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Journey Through Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing.

Finding Family

“I heard you were back,” Jeb said walking up and giving him a hug. His brother was older than him physically. “I’d like you to meet our nephew, Kurt,” His brother said pointing out a spikey blond haired kid wearing a pair of glasses. “He’s Joelle’s kid.”

“I’m glad to meet you,”He said and noticed there was no other family members coming forward. “Are the two of you all that is left?” He asked and Jeb nodded uncomfortably. “How did the others die?”

“We lost Ma and every one at the farm but Elizabeth and Kurt she managed to fight her way free of the sentinel attack with our nephew,” Jeb said shaking his head. “The rest of the survivors, Jay his wife Dust, Paige and her kids along with Elizabeth were killed on a mission for Onslaught I was the only survivor.” He could tell his brother wasn’t going to say anything more.

“I need to go Uncle Jeb, Arlee and I have a mission to get ready for,” Kurt said giving him a curious look. “It was nice to meet you I heard a lot about you.” He could tell the kid was nervous so he didn’t take it to heart.

“Nice to meet you as well when you get back from your mission we can talk and get to know each other,” He said and the kid nodded taking off. “So who is Arlee?” He asked to have something to change the subject too instead of the fact all their family was gone.

“Arlee Hicks another mutant survivor from the area and his girlfriend,” Jeb said shaking his head. “And yes her grand father is the same Hicks on the city council that keeps trying to get the city to pass an anti mutant ordinance saying mutants have to clear out of town in your time.”

“Can you tell me how the world got like this if we make it back to the past I’d like to see if I can change things,” He said knowing even if he could it wouldn’t help this Jeb. “No one seems that willing to talk about whatever happened?”

“No one likes to think about how badly we all failed,” Jeb said shaking his head. “I can’t tell you everything I was just a student for the beginning years but it seems everything went wrong after Wolverine vanished with the aid of the Witness to find Rachel.” Jeb looked thoughtful. “After that the Dark Riders killed nearly every former horseman of Apocalypse except for the Hulk he was too strong for them.” He looked darkly. “Apocalypse took care of him his self when he attacked New York City and turned it into a mad house.”

“Apocalypse?” He was staring at his brother. “He came back?” His brother nodded. “He was behind the disappearances wasn’t he Wild Child , Guido and the others?” His brother nodded. “So was his attack on New York the catalyst for all this?”

“Sort of,” Jeb said shaking his head. “Apocalypse was killed by Cable but doing so killed him and Apocalype’s followers fled and kept attacking and sense most of the heroes died with Apocalpse things got really bad really quickly.” Jeb shook his head. “So the Sentinels were covertly approved as a new police force against super terrorism but Bastion hijacked them and this is the result.”

“When did Gambit make it back,” He asked then. “Before or after Apocalypse attacked?” That was the important detail he needed to know what kind of time frame they would have to change things.

“He arrived back about a month after the final battle with Apocalypse,” Jeb said shaking his head. That meant that they couldn’t change the out come of those events to make things better. “By then the Sentinels were in production and he either didn’t know or knew they couldn’t be stopped.” After they both got quiet there wasn’t much to say. Jeb brightened considerably as a blond haired young man approached. “Hey, Sam I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Frank.” He pasted on a smile he would worry about how to fix this future if they managed to make it back for now he’d just find out what kind of man his brother grew up to be involved with.

The End


End file.
